naithicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Agra
Agra (Hindi आगरा Āgrā) ist eine etwa 120.000 Einwohner zählende Stadt im Herzen Indien. Die Stadt unterliegt der Kontrolle des britischen Imperiums. Seit dem Jahr 1886 ist Agra Sitz eines katholischen Erzbistums. Lage Agra liegt etwa 220 km südöstlich der indischen Stadt Delhi im fruchtbaren Schwemmland des Flusses Yamuna in einer Höhe von ca. 168 Metern. In der Umgebung der Stadt gibt es keine natürlichen Stein- und Felsvorkommen; so bestehen alle Bauten früherer Zeiten in ihrem Kern aus Ziegelsteinen und wurden mit rotem Sandstein oder mit Marmor aus Rajasthan verkleidet. Das Verwaltungszentrum für Agra befindet sich im ca 500km entfernten Allahabad. Der Great Indian Peninsula Railway verbindet Agra mit anderen großen Städten Indiens. Routen Handelsstraßen Flussfahrten Dehli Great Indian Peninsula Railway Dehli Klima Die Tagestemperaturen können in den Sommermonaten 40 °C erreichen, dadurch gilt es als warme Region. In der Monsunzeit und im Winter kühlt es auf gemäßigte Temperaturen ab. Wirtschaft Seit alters her haben sich in der Stadt Handwerker und Händler angesiedelt; mittlerweile sind auch Kleinindustrie und Dienstleistungsunternehmen aller Art hinzugekommen. Berühmt sind die Handwerker von Agra wegen der Herstellung feinster Marmorintarsienarbeiten in Pietra dura-Technik. Aber auch die Uhrwerksmacher Indiens lassen sich vornehmlich in Agra nieder. Da die Kunst der Uhrwerke als eine eher veraltete Art der Technologie gilt, haben sie die Kulturstadt ihr eigen gemacht und jedes Jahr findet man mehr Uhrwerksspielereien in Agra. Einige davon könnten Bahnbrechende alternativen sein, doch das britische Imperium unterbindet dies. Geschichte Die Geschichte Agras reicht in das Altertum zurück, wo sie im Mahabharata unter dem Namen Agrevaṇa (Sanskrit अग्रेवण) erwähnt wird. Im Jahr 1080 wurde die Stadt von Heereseinheiten der aus Afghanistan stammenden muslimischen Ghaznawiden eingenommen. Die heutige Stadt wurde zu Beginn des 16. Jahrhunderts von Sikandar Lodi angelegt, der auch die Hauptstadt des Sultanats von Delhi hierher verlegte. Im Zuge der Eroberung des Sultanats durch Babur fiel Agra 1526 an die Moguln. Babur hielt sich häufig in Agra auf und legte den Ram Bagh an, einen der ersten Mogulgärten. Die Blütezeit Agras begann mit dem Regierungsantritt Akbars (reg. 1556–1605), der die Stadt ausbaute, und hielt bis in die Regierungszeit Aurangzebs (reg. 1658–1707) an. Mit dem Niedergang des Mogulreiches und unter den Briten verlor Agra an Bedeutung. Sehenswürdigkeiten * Das von 1565 bis 1571 begonnene Rote Fort mit dem später hinzugefügten Palast von Shah Jahan und der Perlmoschee (Moti Masjid) sowie die Freitagsmoschee (Jama Masjid) stehen am Rande der Altstadt. * Weitaus berühmter ist das Taj Mahal, das Shah Jahan von 1631 bis 1648 in Agra als Mausoleum für seine Gattin Mumtaz Mahal und sich selbst erbauen ließ. Dort befindet sich auch eine Anlage, um das traditionelle Spiel Pachisi mit lebenden Figuren zu spielen. * Ein Kuriosum ist das um 1805 für den in Diensten der aufständischen Marathen stehenden englischen Offizier John Hessing auf dem christlichen Padresanto-Friedhof von Agra erbaute Mausoleum (Red Taj). * In Agra befinden sich zwei bedeutende katholische Kirchen - die bereits im Jahr 1598 erbaute, aber nach völliger Zerstörung durch Shah Jahan unter Verwendung der alten Steine im Jahr 1636 wiederaufgebaute Church of Akbar und die in direkter Nachbarschaft stehende, im Jahr 1848 eingeweihte Kathedrale (Cathedral of the Immaculate Conception) außerhalb * Nur 40 km westlich von Agra befindet sich die alte Hauptstadt Akbars des Großen, Fatehpur Sikri, die nach wenigen Jahren vermutlich wegen Wassermangels aufgegeben wurde. Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Indien